l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro Furuyari
Shosuro Furuyari was a famed actor and playright from around the third to fourth centuries. Modern historians considered Furuyari to be one of the foremost authors of his day. While the Soshi histories have never been considered the most reliable of historical texts, enough information remained to provide historians with a fairly accurate idea of when Furuyari was born as well as believeable accounts of his various exploits. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 32 Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 41-42 Legacies Acting Troupes The first acting troupe was thought to have been created by Shosuro Furuyari. It started with humble performances for the village headmen and low-ranking magistrates, but as it's popularity grew, the troupe was invited to many prestigious palaces to perform before the heads of families and even entire clans. Thirty-seven years after the creation of the troupe, it performed before the Emperor himself. Furuyari died just hours after having performed before the Hantei of that time. Despite his death, the School of the Ivory Fan still continued and entertained the most prestigious nobility. Way of the Scorpion, p. 26 Literary Works Furuyari was credited with three of the most important plays in Rokugan's history. An Honest Ant Way of the Scorpion, p. 61 * The Death of Hantei tells the story of the death of the first Hantei Emperor. * The Mask is the history of the only Scorpion Clan Champion never to wear a mask. * Father and Daughter was a three part epic about Bayushi and Shosuro. In reality, Furuyari was an embodiment of the Scorpion ideals, himself little more than a mask. Furuyari was a pen name employed by various authors when they felt that their plays might not be well accepted and didn't wish to be associated with them. Given enough time and a little help from Soshi historians and Furuyari took on a life of his own. Another play supposedly written by Furuyari was One Winter's Snowfall. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 32 The School of the Ivory Fan During the visits made by Furuyari's troupe, they were offered every hospitality. Of course, Furuyari didn't doubt to use that for Scorpion's benefit. His troupe was able to gather information on the castles of the Hiruma, Daidoji and Shiba families, as well as bribe countless servants and memorize possible attack and retreat routes. Death Furuyari was said to have died three days after the death of his only son. However, some Lion historians claim Furuyari never existed. The controversy persisted fof several years until finally, one of Furuyari's descendants proved the Lions' claims false - a hoax meant to discredit a Scorpion playwright that rivaled their own. Seppun Murayasu Seppun Murayasu was an old veteran warrior who lived in Otosan Uchi. He was poor, and had occasionally sold his services with the sword for money in his past. Though not of a very noble line he was still a samurai and served at a small post far from the Emperor's palace. He would stand at his post as if it were the greatest honor in the world, and would walk the city with his head held high and all spoke highly of his loyalty. Furuyari intended to ruin Murayasu for his pride, and arranged for the Seppun to meet with the Bayushi Daimyo. In truth it was Furuyari, and behind a screen the Emperor of Rokugan sat and listened. Furuyari attempted to purchase Murayasu's service with a hundred koku, but Murayasu declined. Furuyari asked him to tell him his secrets, and a hundred men and women would be under his command and he would received a place of honor in his personal guard. Murayasu declined agian, as he could not betray his master. Furuyari asked him who he served and Murayasu replied he served the Emperor. Furuyari mocked Murayasu, claiming the Emperor did not even know his name. Murayasu said the Emperor did not have to know his name for him to serve loyally. The Emperor, upon hearing these words, brought Murayasu to the Imperial Palace to live his last days in loyal service to the Imperial Line. Return Furuyari returned through Oblivion's Gate in 1133 and joined the Heroes of Rokugan, fighting against the armies of the Steel Chrysanthemum during the War of Spirits. He also became a close advisor to the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi YojiroUnfinished Business, Part II, by Rich Wulf Bayushi Atsuki In truth, the returned spirit was not Furuyari but actually Bayushi Atsuki. There was never a Shosuro Furuyari, three moderately talented playwrights combined their talents under one pen name to gain greater fame. The Shosuro family did their best to quash the rumors, but a few traces of the truth remain and it was discovered by Shosuro Yudoka and Bayushi Yojiro. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Atsuki used the poet name to form the Shadowed Tower in secrecy and began to undermine the rule of Yojiro. Yojiro uncovered existence of the Tower and began fighting it, leading to the destruction of the Tower in 1160. Atsuki fled and began to rebuild the Gozoku. Four Winds, p. 59 External Links * Shosuro Furuyari (Heroes of rokugan) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Playwright Shosuro Furuyari Category:Returned Spirits